


I Really Do Love Girls Like You

by BlownBlooms



Category: Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Vampire Wives, F/F, Fruits basket and Ouran are proof the your reverse harem protagonist can be interesting, I'll add appropriate tags as the story goes, I've never posted a story on this site before so I'm sorry for my terrible tags, I've only seen the anime but a friend told me the bull-shittery that occurred in the manga, Literally just anime Twilight but with more incest, She was written that way so women could easily put themselves in her position, Slow Burn, There aren't any major m/f relationships stay mad straighties, This anime is trash, This whole fic is me trying to make Yuuki a better character it's not her fault, Vampire knight was too straight, Yuuki is a pretty bland character but she still deserved better than those edgy asshole vampires, Yuuki is over 18 when they do the horizontal tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlownBlooms/pseuds/BlownBlooms
Summary: There was something that drew those girls together. Yuuki didn't know what it was; wasn't sure if she liked it and if she should feel bad if she did. Maria was strange, but she was also beautiful- and mesmerising.POSTING THIS SO AO3 WON’T DELETE IT
Relationships: Cross Kaien/Yagari Tooga, Cross Yuuki/Hiou Shizuka, Cross Yuuki/Kurenai Maria, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	I Really Do Love Girls Like You

The setting sun cast an orange glow all throughout the empty school grounds, a soft, warm wind whistling through the trees. All the day class student were in their dorms-save for Yuuki and Zero-who were carrying out their duties as prefects. Keeping the day class safe from the night class, and the night class safe from themselves.  
Zero was seemingly in his own world and Yuuki was pissed off with him for not taking his prefect duties seriously. "You're such a lousy brother" she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. His permanent frown deepened and he glared at her."I'm not your brother" "Well you're certainly not my friend, so why else would I hang around you unless I feel like I have to?" She quipped as she stretched with a satisfied groan, tensed muscles relaxing after a long and tiring day. School was tiring enough on its own. Then try adding on baby-sitting a bunch of hot, pretentious vampires and keeping horny teens from trying to jump their bones at every given moment- and you're basically the most tired and high strung teenage girl to grace the Earth. Well, that might be an overstatement but she was definitely physically and emotionally exhausted beyond belief. She was pretty sure she was the only person who brang a shock rod to school everyday. Sayori was there to listen but there was only so much she could say to her, and she wouldn't want to make her best friend shoulder her burdens. No. She could deal with it herself. Zero came to a halt; Yuuki bumping into his back ''what the hell Zero'' she grumbled, peering out from behind him to see what, or rather who, had stopped him in his tracks. It was Maria, crouched by the fountain, petting a black kitten and humming to herself. He scowled at her when she noticed them and giggled, her eyes all but devouring Yuuki. "Go back to your dorm" but his command went on ignored as Maria stood up, black kitten in tow, walking with her usual poise and elegance as she made her way to the prefects. "I'm sorry, I was in my room when I saw a pure and helpless little kitten wandering the grounds from my window." She smiled up at Zero innocently, but her voice came out as a low and seductive growl when she turned her focus to Yuuki "poor little thing looked like she needed a tender touch." The kitten purred and leant into Maria as she scratched behind her ears "she's such a good little girl isn't she? I wish she was all mine." The way Maria was looking at her made her blush, like she was the only person in her world, that no one else mattered to her except Yuuki. ''I'm sorry Maria, but the rules are there to keep everyone safe'' she could hear the shaking of her voice, the lack of resolve ''please leave the kitten and go back to your dorm until night classes begin'' Zero side-eyed her like she was some nervous freak show. She couldn't tear herself from Maria's all encompassing gaze, that doll-like face, her long silver hair that looked soft to the touch and those eyes. Those eyes. Full of so many sights and secrets that when those eyes left her she wanted more. To look into them until she knew everything. Those thoughts seemed to dissipate and she flushed even more as she reflected on them. What on Earth made her think like that? So embarrassing. Maria smiled innocently once again and strode over to Yuuki, making Zero tense up, and whispered into the girl’s ear as she used her free hand to play with her hair. "Kurenai. Dorm. Now." Zero's glare was piercing, Yuuki couldn't help feeling intimidated by it even if it wasn't directed at her. Obeying, she spun around on her heel and strode off, waving goodbye to Yuuki with a sly grin. Her silver hair glimmering in the light of the setting sun. At least her skin wasn't sparkling. Yuuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing out the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She just wanted to curl up in to bed and forget about the way that girl made her feel. All flushed cheeks and stuttered words, like she was the biggest danger to her in the world and not just a demure little night student.


End file.
